


Secret Santa

by PunkassCrossroadsDemon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkassCrossroadsDemon/pseuds/PunkassCrossroadsDemon
Summary: This is a story I wrote a couple years ago and published on tumblr. Didn't get too many notes. Maybe it'll do better on ao3.





	Secret Santa

December 2nd

The small group of friends were sitting around a table in a cafe 2 blocks away from their college dorm. Despite the fact that December had barely started, the cafe had decorated early, from garlands to spray painted snow on the window, they even had a mini Christmas tree in the corner. As they waited for their drinks, they spoke about their plans for the holidays.

“We should have a party.” One dark haired boy said after some thinking  
“Yeah!” His shorter friend agreed, looking up from his phone “It should have a theme too.”  
“Isn’t Christmas enough of a theme?” Another boy asked  
“One year we had a Christmas Sweater theme.” The dark haired suggested  
“You mean ugly sweater party.”

The other made a noise of protest. Across the cafe, you made your way from behind the counter made to their table.

“Here you go guys.” you said dropping off the coffee, hot chocolate, and green tea.  
“Thanks y/n.” The dark haired said cheerily, the other two echoing their thanks  
“No problem. So, what are you three talking about?” you asked, pulling up a seat next to her friends.   
“What we should do for Christmas. Chanyeol suggested a party.” The oldest of the 4 answered  
“That sound fun! Is there a theme?”

The short boy sent the other a smug look, to which he rolled his eyes.

“Baekhyun thinks we should have an ugly sweater party.”  
“Christmas!”  
“An ugly Christmas sweater party.” The other corrected with an exasperated voice   
"That sounds fun too. When is it?”

The three looked at each other and shrugged.

“Well, assuming I’m invited….” you lead on  
“Of course.” Baekhyun added  
“I think it should be the Saturday before Christmas. That way people have time to visit their family on both Christmas & Eve and aren’t hungover on Monday.”  
“Hung over? Do we look like drunks to you?” Chanyeol asked, mock offense laced in his voice  
“Seeing as I was also at yours and Sehun’s Halloween party… yes.”

He tall boy cringed at that.

“Point taken…”  
“The first step to fixing the problem is admitting you have a problem Yeol.” Baekhyun added

As those two argued, you turned her attention the quiet boy watching the others and drinking his tea.

“So, you going?”   
“I think I have to.” He said, realizing that Baekhyuns probably having the party in their dorm.  
“Don’t tell me you’re a scrooge.” you said, teasingly glaring at him  
“No, it’s just hard to get into the Christmas mood for me.”

Jay’s eyes softened. She knew what he meant. The holidays were hard without being home with your family for the holidays.

“Well, if you wanna talk, I’m in the same position as you, so i get it.”

He looked up and saw how she looked really sympathetic

“How do you manage to get so excited being away from home?”  
“Well, me and my family aren’t on best terms. I’ve been here since junior year in high school.”  
“Really? How often do you visit?”  
“One or two days during breaks and a week or two during the summer. It’s pretty hard on the wallet too, so I wont be able to this year”

He nodded in understanding. He visited last moth during his birthday for a week and can’t go either.

“Same.”

Across the table, the other two stopped bickering and watch the two talk and the shorter of the two got an idea.


End file.
